Battle of Manhattan
The Battle of Manhattan, New York is an Ultimate Battle in the real world since 9/11 attacks. Story The Battle of New York As Xenonair ordering the guards to activating the Dark Heart (a Dark Version of Kingdom Hearts, the Heart-Shaped moon). But Sora confronts the villain for a second time. the Autotroopers attempt to attack the Decepticon Soldiers, But the Battle rages. Meanwhile, Kirk and his Alliance of Universe soldiers attempted to arrest the enemy at Sora in the streets, but Tripod Leader had put on his Second armor and ambushed them. Just before The Main Villain could kill them, Sora intervened and fought him out onto the streets of Manhattan. Their epic battle soon took them to the skies where the six Heroic Commanders seemingly defeated the Alien leader when Sora iced up at high altitude. Both commanders then fell, each managing to re-engage critical systems to slow their descent and land atop the empire state building. Xenonair proceeded to beat sora but in a last ditch effort, Shinn ordered Sailor Moon to overload the five lightning Powers powering the building. The resulting blast severely defeats Xenonair and incapacitated Sora. And over the places, Sora that has Survived the Blast, but the enemies retreat, and the heartless, and remaining Decepticons flees from New York. Which the Heroes got a Celebration of Manhattan for now. Information Locations *Manhattan, New York Result Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Republic of Robots **Heroic Alliance of Universe *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Decepticon Seekers Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Hot Shot *Alteisen *Nu/V-13 *Xenomorphous *Megatron *Commander Sark Combatants Republic of Robots *Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman The Heroic alliance of Universe *Dante *Nero Prime *Odu-Bathax *Frafdo *Christopher Thorndyke *Rad White Heroine alliance *Kairi *Blaze the Cat *Lum invader *Elita-1 *Arcee Autobot Combiner Teams *Serenity Maximus *Superion *Defensor *Omega-Dinobot *Landcross *Railroad Endymion *Computron Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox Evil Armies and Teams *Red Pine World of Dark Alliance *Lord Voldemort *Severus Snape *Colonel Muska *Neyla *Clockwerk *Sir Raleigh *Muggshot *Mz. Ruby *The Panda King Decepticon Seekers *Dirge *Thrust *Ramjet Decepticon Combiner Teams *Metal Xehanort *Devastator *Bruticus *Menasor *Predaking *Abominus *Ruination *Piranacon *Leokaiser Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autotroopers *600,000 Autobot Vanguards *300,000 Autobot Heavy Fighters *100,000 Aerialbot Scouts *100,000 Aerialbot Vanguards *1,000,000,000 Protectobot Warriors *1,000,000,000 Protectobot Snipers *1,000,000,000 Protectobot Scouts Heroic Human Infantry *300,000 Army Rangers *300,000 Navy Seals *300,000 NEST Soldiers Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Vehicons *1,000,000,000 Buffalo MPV Decepticon Warriors *3,000,000 Decepticon Heavy Soldiers Heartless *40 Shadows *10 Darksides *25 Neoshadows *9 Pureblood Battlecarriers *40 Soldiers *40 Large Bodies *25 Guard Armors *15 Strato Armors *10 Dark Crawlers Nobodies *10 Dusks *18 Creepers *20 Alchemists *20 Ninjas *17 Nobody Cruisers Unversed *12 Red Hot-Chilis *10 Blue Sea Salts *5 Monotrackers *5 Hypertrackers Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora Final Form.png|Heroic Supreme Commander Sora Optimus Prime.jpg|Commander Optimus Prime Sailor Moon.jpg|Female Commander Sailor Moon Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Soldier Hot Shot Shinn.jpg|Ultra Commander Shinn Asuka / Destiny Gundam 770px-Setsuna 2314.png|Great Commander Setsuna Seiei / 00 Gundam Autobot Republic of Robots File:Srtog-alteisen.jpg|Autobot Mecha Chancellor Alteisen File:Nu.jpg|Autobot Cyborg Chancellor Nu/v-13 File:How-to-draw-jenny-xj9-from-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot.jpg|Autobot Cyborg Soldier Jenny "Xj9" Wakeman File:Helix Dragonoid.jpg|Autobot Mechanical Leader Helix Dragonoid Heroic Alliance of Universe File:Dante.jpg|Autobot Sword Barrier Dante File:Nero cg01.jpg|Autobot Soldier Nero Prime File:141chris.jpg|Christopher Thorndyke Iron Man.jpg|Autobot Technology Hero Iron Man File:Captain America.jpg|Autobot Captain America File:Thor.jpg|Autobot God of thunder Thor File:Hulk.jpg|Hulk File:082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Autobot Odu-Bathax File:Ballistamon 3.jpg|Ballistamon 300px-Roadking robotmode.jpg|Roadking 180px-Phoenix armor.jpg|Autobot Soldier Phoenix 180px-Diver pretender.jpg|Diver 180px-Metalhawk pretender.jpg|Metalhawk 012-Frafdo.jpg|Autobot Frafdo 300px-Victory boater.jpg|Boater Princesses of Heart / Heroine Alliance Serenity Maximus.jpg|Princess Serenity Maximus File:180px-MCA-ElitaOne.jpg|Princess Elita-1 Arcee.jpg|Arcee Emma Frost.jpg|Emma Frost File:Amy Rose.jpg|Amy Rose Blaze-the-cat.jpg|Blaze The Cat File:Lamu 45.jpg|Autobot Lum invader Autobot Drone Units File:TFA Autotrooper model.jpg|Autotroopers Sideswipe.jpg|Autobot Soldiers Scattorshot.jpg|Autobot Vanguards File:Warpath.jpg|Autobot Heavy Fighters Autobot Combiners Aerialbots 210px-Superion studioox.jpg|Aerialbot Gestalt Superion Maximus 300px-Silverbolt magnificent six.jpg|Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt 200px-AerialAssault Slightshot newchest.jpg|Aerialbot Warrior Slingshot 300px-DW G1Fireflight.jpg|Aerialbot Soldier Fireflight Skydive aerialbots over america.jpg|Aerialbot Fighter Skydive 225px-Airraidairassault.jpg|Aerialbot Warrior Air Raid Protectobots 300px-G1Defensor-VisualWorks.jpg|Protectobot Defensor Hotspot-warwithin.jpg|Protectobot Commander Hot Spot 300px-Blades-mtmte-unpublished.jpg|Protectobot Warrior Blades Streetwise-warwithin.jpg|Protectobot Rescue Defender Streetwise G1 UltimateWeapon FirstAid fixingfridges.jpg|Protectobot Medic Red Alert G1 GhostintheMachine Groove lockedloaded.jpg|Protectobot Messenger Groove Dinobots Butwhy.gif|Dinobot Super Warrior Omega-Dinobot 481px-G2GrimlockArtwork.jpg|Dinobot Leader Grimlock DesertionDinobots2 Swoop humans.jpg|Dinobot Bombraider Swoop SlagG1.jpg|Dinobot Messenger Slag 300px-Sludgeg1.jpg|Dinobot Warrior Sludge 190px-WarOfDinobots SnarlDebut.jpg|Dinobot Foot Soldier Snarl Technobots Computron Prime.jpg|Technobot Computron Prime DWMTMTE_Scattershot.jpg|Technobot Leader Scattorshot 300px-NoseconeMoneyIsEverything.jpg|Technobot Foot Soldier Nosecone File:300px-TechnobotLightspeed_MTMTE.jpg|Technobot Wielder Lightspeed 300px-G1Strafe_MTMTE.jpg|Technobot Air Warrior Strafe G1_afterburner_moneyiseverything.jpg|Technobot Messenger Afterburner Multiforce Landcross.jpg|Autobot Multiforce Super Warrior Landcross 300px-Wingwaver.jpg|Autobot Multiforce Leader WingWaver 300px-Machtackle.jpg|Autobot Multiforce Warrior Machtackle 250px-Dashtacker.jpg|Autobot Multiforce Warrior Dashtacker Trainbots 300px-Raiden boxart.jpg|Trainbot Super Warrior Railroad Endymion or Rail Racer 300px-G1_-_Shouki_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Commander Shoki or Bullet Train 250px-G1_-_Kaen_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Soldier Kaen or Rapid Run 250px-Getsuei-card.jpg|Trainbot Warrior Getsuei or Rail Prime 250px-G1_-_Yukikaze_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Shooter Yukikaze or Moon Rail 250px-G1_-_Suiken_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Warrior Suiken or Power-rail Seizan_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Destroyer Seizan or Train Fire Heroic Humans File:William Lennox.jpg|Major Captain Lennox Heroic Human Military Units File:MIL US Army Rangers in Iraq lg.jpg|US Army Rangers Evil Commanders File:TripodZarak.png|Decepticon Supreme Leader Tripod Zarak File:Sshot-arm-513-galvacape.jpg|Decepticon Emperor Galvatron Decepticon Armies Mistress 9.jpg|Mistress 9 Red pine.jpg|Red Pine World of Dark Alliance 800px-Sark.png|Decepticon Dark Alliance Commander Sark File:348558-neyla large.jpg|Neyla Muska2.jpg|Decepticon Military Colonel Muska Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Iron Monger.jpg|Iron Monger 300px-Lordvoldemort.jpg|Decepticon Lord Voldemort 300px-Clockwerk.jpg|Master Clockwerk 250px-Panda King.jpg|Decepticon Flameblast Panda King 279723-mzruby1 large.jpg|Mz. Ruby 180px-Mugshotns4.png|Decepticon Muggshot Raleigh.png|Sir Raleigh FFOD1-Scourgeface.jpg|Decepticon Sweep Commander Scourge Decepticon Seekers Starscreamut.jpg|Decepticon Starscream 457px-G1Dirge MTMTE.jpg|Decepticon Dirge MMP2 Thrust at HQ.jpg|Decepticon Thrust 300px-RamjetG1.jpg|Decepticon Ramjet Decepticon Giant Robots File:TrypticonAnimated.jpg|Decepticon Trypticon Decepticon Combiners Decepticon Intelligence Neo Darkside.jpg|Decepticon Supreme Combiner Leader Metal Xehanort 256px-Xehanort Render (Idle) KHBBS.png|Decepticon Intelligence Leader Xehanort 640px-Dotm-driller-film-hudsontower-1.jpg|Decepticon Destroyer Driller Obsidian.jpg|Decepticon Flight Warrior Obsidan Movie tankor by tha c-d4d7292.jpg|Decepticon Shooter Tankor BuffaloMPVDecepticon.jpg|Decepticon Brute Techcrusher Combaticons 300px-Bruticusg1guido.jpg|Combaticon Gestalt Bruticus MTMTEOnslaught.jpg|Combaticon Leader Onslaught 300px-MTMTEBrawl.jpg|Combaticon Warrior Brawl Swindleg1.jpg|Combaticon Mercenary Swindle 300px-MTMTEBlastOff.jpg|Combaticon Space Warrior Blast Off 300px-MTMTEVortex.jpg|Combaticon Warrior Vortex Commandos Maximus Emerges Ruination.jpg|Commando Gestalt Ruination Koji Gets His Wish Megaoctane.jpg|Commando Commander Mega-Octane MaximusEmerges Rollbar Armorhide stocktransform.jpg|Commando Interceptors Armorhide and Rollbar Commandos Movor RoTor firing.jpg|Commando Shock Troopers Ro-Tor and Movor Stunticons 300px-Menasor studioox.jpg|Stunticon Giant Race Warrior Menasor MotormasterAnimated.jpg|Stunticon Race Commander Motormaster 402px-MTMTEDragstrip.jpg|Stunticon Warrior Drag Strip 240px-Wildrider.jpg|Stunticon Warrior Wildrider 437px-MTMTEDeadEnd.jpg|Stunticon Destroyer Dead End 300px-MTMTEBreakdown.jpg|Stunticon Attacker Breakdown Terrorcons 200px-Abominus1.jpg|Terrorcon Giant Monster Abominus Hungrrtoon.jpg|Terrorcon Dictator Hun-Gurrr 300px-G1Blot boxart.jpg|Terrorcon Foot Soldier Blot Cutthroattoon.jpg|Terrorcon Shooter Cutthroat 250px-Rippersnapper.jpg|Terrorcon Destroyer Rippersnapper 250px-Sinnertwin.jpg|Terrorcon Mine Expert Sinnertwin Predacons Predaking primatives.jpg|Predacon Super Warrior Predaking 200px-FFoD5 Razorclaw point.jpg|Predacon Leader Razorclaw SpotlightBlaster Divebomb.jpg|Predacon Warrior Divebomb 300px-G1 Rampage DWMTMTE.jpg|Predacon Tracker Lionshock 300px-Tantrum boxart.jpg|Predacon Fueler Tantrum 250px-Headstrong boxart.gif|Predacon Soldier Headstrong Seacons KingPoseidon1.jpg|Seacon Sea Ruler Piranacon 300px-G1Turtler_boxart.jpg|Seacon Leader Snaptrap 300px-G1Masterforce_Overbite_cardart.jpg|Seacon Sea Soldier Overbiter 300px-G1Kraken_cardart.jpg|Seacon Diver Seawing 300px-G1Masterforce_tentakil_cardart.jpg|Seacon Killer Tentakil 300px-G1Gulf_cardart.jpg|Seacon Shooter Skalor 300px-G1Lobclaw_cardart.jpg|Seacon Sea Specialist Nautilator Constructicons Devastator.png.png|Constructicon Mega Warrior Devastator TFTM Scavenger.jpg|Constructicon Dictator Scavenger HookG1.jpg|Constructicon Berserker Hook Scrapperg1cartoon.jpg|Constructicon Scrapper 300px-LongHaulG1.jpg|Long Haul 263px-MixmasterG1.jpg|Constructicon Mixmaster G2BonecrusherCommercial.jpg|Constructicon Loader Bonecrusher Enemies Heartless Pureblood Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:DarksideHeartless.png|Darkside File:Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadow Emblem Heartless File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:373px-Guard Armor.png|Guard Armor File:Strato Armor.png|Strato Armor Decepticon Drone Units File:450px-Eradicons Group Darkness Rising 2.jpg|Decepticon Vehicons File:BuffaloMPVDecepticon.jpg|Buffalo MPV Decepticon Drones File:250px-WFC_Decepticon_Heavy_Soldier.jpg|Decepticon Heavy Soldiers File:AirWarriors_MTMtE.jpg|Decepticon Air Warriors Quotes (As the Alliance of Universe, Republic of Robots and many infantries approach to new york) XENONAIR: 'The Time has come to prepare for battle in manhattan... In order to Search many of us!' (Xenonair Asuka Swoops down to kairi) XENONAIR: 'Where do you think you going?' NU: 'Stay back, Commander!' DECEPTICON SEEKER #1: 'Your Services are no longer exist.' SORA: 'Xenonair!' (Swoops Down and attack the leader) 'Get away from her, You jerk! all units, attack the forces!' OPTIMUS PRIME: 'Attack!' (Autobot Units fires against the enemies) (While fighting xenonair in the streets, Sora battles at the eye) SORA: 'You are my Brother! You are no way to blast off the humanity!' MEGATRON: 'Xenonair, blast sora off the manhattan!' JAMES T. KIRK: 'You are no way to fight against us, megatron. Autobot Infantries, Get them!' (As the Commanders Shinn, Setsuna, Sailor Moon, Hot shot, and Optimus Arrived on sora, as upgraded as flying mode, but Xenonair was not amused...) XENONAIR: 'Incredible! You Upgraded Your armor! Now let see where the damn leaders to fly!' OPTIMUS PRIME: 'looks like were doomed, i can't believe that the leader so angry.' SORA: 'What? what was happened?' SHINN ASUKA: 'Xenonair is coming to them and the new york was—' SORA (looked as USS Enterprise, and autobot Ships flees): 'I Know the Drill! Come on!' Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Events Category:War Category:Conflicts on The Real World